


Tease.

by miinnsfw



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Consent is key, Established Relationship, Hyung Kink, Hyunjin sensitive ears, M/M, Praise Kink, Sex, Shameless Smut, So many praises, Teasing, reassurance, slight degradation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miinnsfw/pseuds/miinnsfw
Summary: Hyunjin gets tired of Jeongin’s teasing and vice versa.aka. a long day of teasing and then they fuck out their tension
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Tease.

**Author's Note:**

> Read at your own risk! NSFW

Hyunjin’s day had started off great, he had woken up in his bed with Innie laying with him. He looked fondly at the younger, kissing his head before getting up out of bed to shower. Innie was awake by the time he got back, well barely awake. Hyunjin’s day would only get better, his younger boyfriend was very cuddly in the mornings when he was half asleep. 

It had been about half an hour since Hyunjin had woken up, he was making cereal for breakfast, not forgetting to pour Innie a bowl. The younger joins him after his shower, the water droplets still sliding down his skin. Hyunjin loved how he looked, loved how soft and gentle he looked. Loved the thought of marking his pretty skin, bruising his hips- oh gosh what was he thinking. Hyunjin shook his head, focusing on his cereal. The blush on his cheeks didn’t really leave though. 

“Hyung, what are you thinking about?” Jeongin said with a slight giggle, “Your cheeks are red.” Hyunjin’s cheeks darkened at that.

“Nothing! Nothing.” Hyunjin replied, he really loved the younger but oh boy were his cheeks red. 

The two are their bowls of cereal with mostly the sounds of eating, until Jeongin decided to start teasing the older. It started out as them playing footies but ended up with a beet red Hyunjin and a smirking Innie. Innie had decided to press his foot against the olders boxers, and Hyunjin instinctually rutted up against Innie’s foot. 

“Innie...” Hyunjin said, trying to maintain some composure. 

“Hyung~” Innie said back, he dropped his foot though. They were still in the kitchen after all. 

“Stop, the others might see.” Hyunjin complaint directed toward the younger. 

“You’re into that anyways.” Jeongin replied with a smirk, getting up to clean their bowls and set them in the sink. He turns around and faces Hyunjin, loving the bright pink colour settling on the tip of his ears. 

“Come on, let’s get ready. I think I heard Jisung and Minho, maybe Chan too.” Hyunjin gets up quickly, not wanting the others to see his blush or hard-on. 

As soon as Innie locks the door, Hyunjin feels himself being pushed down onto the bed, he quietly shrieks. Innie giggles, following the older down, pressing kisses to his face and lips. 

Innie slowly travels lower though, kissing down the olders body and nipping at it in some places to. He slowly works to the inside of the older’s thighs, and Hyunjin whines. 

“Baby, we have to get ready.” His voice is breathless but his tone is serious. They really don’t have time. 

“Okay okay.” Innie leans up and kisses the olders lips again. It was a trick though, he quickly moves back down and pulls Hyunjin’s underwear down, grabbing his dick. 

“I’ll stop if you want me to, or I could suck you off really quickly and you can cum in my mouth.” Hyunjin’s eyes roll back at the thought, they don’t have enough time though. 

“Let’s stop then, I really don’t think we have time baby.” Hyunjin says back. Innie completely removes his underwear still, replacing them with a new pair. 

“Baby,” Hyunjin calls out, waiting for Innie to look up at him. When he does he grabs his face, “You are so good, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong alright? I’d tell you if you did.” Innie nods and kisses the older, he sometimes worries if he’s crossing a line, despite Hyunjin telling him that he loves how pushy and grabby he is. 

“Let’s get you ready too then!” Hyunjin smiles happily, his boner is still present and that make Innie feel better in a way he can’t explain. 

Hyunjin helps Innie strip off his boxers and get into new ones, he loves to help the younger do things even though he can do them himself. Hyunjin presses some kisses onto Innie’s collarbones and neck, he loves his boy very very much. 

Hyunjin helps Jeongin get dressed and Innie does the same, helping the older get dressed. The two boys grab their go bags and headed out to the car, they had some recordings in the morning and they were about an hour away. They cuddled in the car and took a nap. 

The recordings went well! They had done a few of them, they were done with them for the day though, they had some lessons and some practice to do. Their lessons came and went, it was between 5 and 6 pm now, all of the boys had gathered to eat dinner. Jeongin and Hyunjin took their food and sat on the corner of the couch, the boys were spread out today. 

They were enjoying their food, all cuddled up. After they were done, Jeongin reached between them, Hyunjin’s thigh was draped over him. He reached down and moved until he found the older’s crotch, pressing his hand against him. Hyunjin bucked his hips up slightly, moving his thigh to press down on the younger. Jeongin moans quietly in his ear, they both know they can’t actually do anything but rile each other up. 

Innie pulled his hand away from Hyun, curling his hands into fists and closing his eyes as Hyunjin pushed down onto him harder. Hyunjin pulled his thigh away, giggling softly at the younger. His boyfriend always looked so absolutely beautiful with a blush coating his cheeks. The two giggled together and cuddled up closer, waiting for the others to finish eating so they could start practice. 

Chan eventually called practice to start, it went well. They fixed some positioning which isn’t very easy but they figured it out relatively quickly. The two boys looked at each other whenever they could, sending seductive glances and expressions. 

After practice all 8 boys gathered around, waiting to leave with some managers. Hyunjin wrapped his arms around Jeongin’s waist, leaning his head against the younger’s shoulder. He couldn’t wait to get home and fuck the life out of the younger. They had the next two days off luckily, manager demanded that the company force them to take time off before they burnt themselves out. 

Everybody took their showers and made their way to their beds quickly, they were tired after a long day of recording. Hyunjin and Jeongin weren’t very tired though, they were needy, excited to spend the night together. Jisung and Hyunjin pretty much always switched rooms anyways, wanting to be with their primary partner. 

The two decided to shower last, so they could take one together without sly looks, and also because they could take awhile, cleaning each other and sharing kisses. Their shower was nice but they were more than ready to head to their bedroom. 

Unfortunately, they needed some food and water, their tired bodies would need it to keep going. So they made some food and got some water, and ate. They finished at a speedy but safe pace, Hyunjin began to wash their dishes. 

“Hyunjinnie hyung~~” Innie called out, wrapping his arms around the younger’s waist. Hyunjin replied with a hum. 

“Can I please ride you hyung,” Jeongin whispered directly into his hyung’s ear, he knew that his ears were really sensitive. Hyunjin tried not to drop the plate he was wiping, his cheeks red. 

“Maybe. Or maybe I’ll force you down and fuck you so well you’ll forget your name baby.” Hyunjin whispered back, turning to face the younger after setting the place down. Innie whines and pulls Hyun into a forceful kiss, grabbing his face. They part and make their way to the bedroom, hands entwined. 

They start kissing as soon as their door is closed and locked, bodies pressed against each other desperate for the others touch. They began rutting against each other, Hyunjin then deciding to push the younger down on the bed. 

“Fuck, hyung... Ah! I love you,” Innie pants, he’s out of breath, Hyunjin had pulled his sweats off and started to suck his dick. Hyunjin was goooood, he knew exactly where and how Innie liked the most. Hyunjin also ran his hands over the younger’s thighs, they were so sensitive, he had to push on them to keep them open. 

“I love you too baby, so much.” Hyunjin says, pulling off for a moment. He quickly returns though, wanting to hear more sounds fall from the younger’s lips. Jeongin gets close pretty quickly and he makes Hyunjin stop. 

“Hyung,” he whines, “I wanna ride you, pleaseee.” Hyunjin sighs, he gives in though.

“Let me use your mouth first, gotta get fully hard baby.” Hyunjin says and Jeongin whines, he moves to the floor, resting on his knees. 

“Don’t be rough, I don’t wanna deal with their stares,” Hyunjin laughs slightly at his lovers words, leaning down to kiss him gently. 

“Okay that’s fair.” Hyunjin grabs a condom and a small bottle of lube that he had hidden from the other side of the room.

“Open your mouth baby, I’ll be gentle I promise. If it’s too much tap my thigh three times, remember?” Hyunjin wants nothing more then to be in Innies wet and warm mouth but he wants to make sure the younger is really okay with this too. 

“Okay,” Innie replies, opening his mouth and pushing his tongue out. Hyunjin places his dick on the younger’s tongue, gently pushing into his mouth. Jeongin hollows his cheeks, slowly bobbing his head along with Hyunjin’s gentle thrusting. It seems like as soon as he’s inside Jeongin’s mouth he’s already pulling out. 

“You’re did so well baby, I’m so proud of you.” Hyunjin pulls the younger up to kiss him (along with his boxers), pushing his tongue inside his mouth. They fight, tongues clashing, desperately wanting control.

Hyunjin feels himself being pushed against the bed, Innie falling down as he does. 

“Oof, you okay babe?” Jeongin asks.

“Yeah, just want you on me.” Hyunjin replies, Jeongin blushes. 

“O-Okay, let me pull these off...” Jeongin pulls Hyunjin’s boxers down, tapping his thigh as a sign to lift them. He taps Hyunjin’s thigh again, signaling him to put them down and lift his feet. 

Innie runs his hands across his lover’s thighs before leaning down to kiss him as he crawls on the bed. 

“You look so pretty all laid out for me, my baby. My beautiful baby.” Hyunjin groans at his boyfriends words, praises continually whispered into his sensitive ears. 

Jeongin sits on Hyunjin’s thighs, putting a condom on the older and lubing himself up. Innie had been opened up and cleaned in the shower. He rubbed himself against Hyun’s thigh as he pressed his fingers in and out. 

“Baby, stop.” Hyunjin’s tone was serious but gentle, the younger needed to focus on his back not on how his front felt. 

“R-Right, sorry.” Hyunjin hums, he reaches up and pets the younger’s hair.

“It’s okay babyboy. You’re all opened up now; are you ready?” Hyunjin softly strokes his boyfriends stomach and face.

“Yeah.” Innie leans into Hyunjin’s hand for a moment before moving. He moves to where he’s on Hyunjin’s stomach and he positions himself so he can push the older’s dick inside him.

Jeongin pushes the older inside him and slowly sinks down, moaning out at the feeling. They didn’t have to worry about being loud luckily, thick walls were a blessing. Hyunjin whines and moans at the same, it sounds like a symphony to Jeongin.

Innie is now all the way down, sure prep was able to prepare him well, but that was size wise not length wise. And oh boy, was Hyunjin long. 

Jeongin slowly begins to move, quickly building a speedy pace, they’d been teasing each other all day and he was over it. He wanted to cum and he wanted to cum soon.

“Hyung. Ah! Hyung... Can I cum? Please.” Innie whines out, he feels so good. Suddenly, Hyunjin’s hand reaches out, grabbing him at the base.

“Not yet baby, not yet.” Hyunjin replies, he smirks at the whines Jeongin let’s out. The younger hasn’t stopped moving his hips, Hyunjin is proud. 

“Hyung, please. I’m so so close!! Pleaseeee I wanna cum so bad! I’ve been so good!” Hyunjin makes a noise of discontent, he pushes the younger down and fucks him. 

Hyunjin isn’t nice, he’s thrusting fast and hard. He hits Innie’s prostate every single time before he whispers into his ear. 

“You can cum baby, but only because I don’t wanna do this any longer.” Hyunjin says, degrading the younger. It doesn’t matter to Jeongin, he gets to cum. 

Jeongins eyes roll back as he cums, he tightens around Hyunjin and since he was so close it pushed him over the edge. Jeongin’s cum hits them both on their stomachs.

Hyun lies down on Jeongin, needing to regain his breath before pulling out. He lays there for a minute or so before Jeongin whines, he’s hot and Hyunjin is kinda heavy. Hyunjin moves off of the younger, pulling out as he does so. 

Hyunjin sits up after another minute of laying besides his boyfriend. He kisses Innie’s face and the younger whines. Hyunjin pulls his condom off and ties it, throwing it to the bin by the bed. 

Jeongin reaches out and into the bedside table, grabbing some wipes, he wipes his cum off of both of them, tossing them in the trash bin when they’re done. 

“We should shower,” Hyunjin says, softly running his hands through his boyfriends hair. 

“Yeah, we should... I don’t wanna though. You were pretty rough babe.” Jeongin says, laughing during the last sentence. Hyunjin’s face quickly turns red and he whispers out a softly apology. 

“It’s okay baby, just help me walk? I should be fine after some rest.” Hyunjin complies, holding around Jeongin’s waist as they walk. They had grabbed their towels and some boxers before leaving to shower.

The two had a nice shower, full of praises and kisses. They were very much so in love with each other. And most of all, they loved to tease.


End file.
